Even Stronger Than Love
by crissingirl123
Summary: Ramy can survive everything: good and bad things. But what happens if the bad things become too bad? Will the good things be good enough? I know it's really unclear and weird! But I don't want to give away too much yet
1. The Bloody Shower

**Even Stronger Than Love  
**

**Saturday I've watched all the episodes after the break in a row and I immediately fell in love with Ricky and Amy again! They can survive everything, so I wanted to write something about them.**

**If you want me to continue, you should review… I'm writing three (this is the fourth one) stories at the same time, the one who people like the most I'll finish first! And if people don't like this at all I won't even update it… I think… (yeah I think a lot!) I'll write it though, but for myself XD**

**BTW I'm Dutch and my English is not very good…! **

**Summary: Ramy can survive everything: good and bad things. But what happened if the bad things become too bad? Will the good things be good enough? (I know it's really unclear and weird! But I don't want to give away too much yet )**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"She is still not here, George. I really think I should call the police" Ricky says. He's worried sick. It's 3 am and Amy is still not lying next to him in their bed.

"Then I'll hang up now, so you can do that" Mr. Juergens told and the line went dead. Suddenly the door opens and Amy is standing in the doorway. Ricky couldn't see if she looks fine or not, but he was relieved that Amy was finally home.

"Amy?" But Amy didn't answer. She just walked to the bed and laid down. Ricky raised to her, curious about what happened, but the only responds he got was a wince. Something definitely was wrong, but what?

"Amy, what's going on?" No answer. Except for a sob. Ricky knew she was crying, even though she tried to hide it.

"Amy, please talk to me." But Amy said nothing. She just climbed onto her feet.

"Shower" Amy whispered but, the tears made it really difficult for her to make a sound. Ricky didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen Amy yet, only in the dark. It wasn't clear if she was hurt really bad. He grabs his phone and called Mr. Juergens, knowing that he wants to know that his daughter is back.

"She's back" Ricky immediately said as he heard that someone picked up the phone.

"Thank god" George answered.

"But"

"But what?" George asked suddenly awake.

"She hasn't talked yet, well except for one word. She first came into our bed and now she is showering." Ricky paused for a moment. He heard how the shower turned on and continued. "What do I do?" It took a moment before George answered.

"Just let her rest. Tomorrow she'll tell you. And otherwise you'll call me." He first said, but then realized that he wanted to know it too if Amy does talk. "And if she does tell you, call me too. Or just come by the house."

"I'll call" Ricky interrupted. Not wanting to spend his free Saturday with John and Amy at the Juergens'.

"All right. Good luck" George said as he hung up for the second time that night. From then Ricky just waited. Waited until his fiancé was finally done with showering, but it took very long.

"Amy?" Ricky asked after a while. Twenty minutes had passed and Ricky really started to worry. He stood up and walked to the shower.

"Amy?" he asked for a last time as he opened the bathroom door. Still friendly and calm. Not wanting to wake up John.

"Amy!" This time Ricky screamed her name. Amy was lying on the ground. The shower was still on and the water was falling on Amy's naked body. Now Ricky could see Amy. Blood was everywhere in the bathroom. Because of the water it was even streaming out of the bathroom by now. All streaming away from Amy's body. Her body, which was covered with bruises. Ricky walked to his fiancé and started talking to her after that he had turned off the shower. Hoping that she will wake up that way.

"Amy, please. Wake up?" Ricky cried out, but Amy was still lying unconscious in his arms. He stood up and walked to his phone.

"What's your emergency?" A voice asked as Ricky had called 991.

* * *

**Hello, I'm Crissingirl123 and I really like angst! Doesn't matter who the victim is. I like it and I'll always like it! So if you don't like it, it's better that you don't read this story (yes I do write non-angst stories… but just not a lot!) because there will be more angst! That's why themed with angst (and romance)! **

**If you like it, tell me! If you don't like it, tell me! If you don't want to say anything, tell me! (I know that's not possible!)**

**(Next chapter will be longer, but I really want to stop now, because I'm gonna watch the new episode!)**

**Xxx Crissingirl123 **


	2. Do You Miss Something? I Think You Do!

**Sorry about the end of the last chapter… but I love cliffhangers! So if you're gonna read this story it's better that you get used to it XD  
But thank you so much for the lovely reviews! They really make me smile! **

**Please keep reviewing and tell me what you thought! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Please tell me she is gonna be okay!" Ricky shouted through the hospital as some doctors took Amy with them. But they didn't answer. Ricky didn't know what to do anymore. What if she dies? He can't live without Amy. George, right! Ricky should really call George.

"Hey!"

"Ricky, is it you again? Please let me sleep." George said annoyed.

"It's Amy" Ricky started.

"Are you crying?"

"No! Uhm… yes. I'm in the hospital. Amy passed out in the shower. And…"

"I'm coming" George said and the line went dead again. And Ricky was again alone in the hospital waiting for a doctor to come out and tell him that everything is okay with Amy. Waiting for a doctor to shout his name and tell him the good news, but the one who does shout his name isn't a doctor.

"Ricky!" Ricky turned around and immediately looks into the concerned eyes of George. George sits down next to Ricky and thinks about the best thing to say or ask right now.

"Ricky?" Ricky nodded. "What's going on?" Ricky nodded again. He didn't even realize that Mister Juergens had asked him a question.

"Ricky!" Mister Juergens punched Ricky softly and Ricky took a deep breath and prepared himself to tell George what he knows.

"She came home and walked to the shower, after lying down in our bed for a while." Ricky started. "She was showering for a while and I started to worry. I went to see her and found her on the ground. I should've just go to her earlier. Then this wouldn't have happen. It's my fault!" Ricky couldn't stop the tears anymore and Mister Juergens could see this, so he allowed Ricky to stop.

"It's not your fault, Ricky." George comforted. "I don't know what happened, but I do know that it's not your fault. You didn't know that something like this was going on." Ricky shook his head. He wanted to believe Mister Juergens, but he just couldn't.

"Come on, Ricky. It doesn't help Amy if you blame yourself. You have to be there for her. Only that way, she'll be okay" Ricky nodded. George could be a pain in the ass, but he also had his good moments.

"You don't know that. She was bleeding a lot and when I came here the doctors immediately took her with her and I haven't seen her since. They don't tell me how she is doing, they don't tell me what they are doing. They don't tell me anything!" By now, Ricky was shouting through the hospital again. And George isn't the kind of person who stops him from doing this. He wanted to do exactly the same, but he has to act like an adult for once.

"Ricky Underwood?" Ricky's immediately looks up.

"Yes!" Ricky was already on his feet, but that wasn't really the plan.

"Please, sit down" Ricky sat back again and waited until the nurse finally said something.

"I'm Kate Rhine"

"George Juergens, Amy's father." The nurse nodded.

"The operation went well. To our surprise the knife hadn't hit any important parts in her body"

"Wait a second. Knife?" Mister Juergens interrupted.

"Yes, I thought you knew that probably a group of people attacked Amy with a knife. We don't know for sure, because we haven't spoken to Amy yet, but there is a big chance that someone wanted her to be hurt." George and Ricky both couldn't believe what the nurse just told them. Someone wanted their fiancé/daughter to be hurt. Or maybe even to die. Who wants that for such an innocent girl?

"No, I didn't know that!" George had to do his best not to shout through the hospital just like Ricky did a minute ago.

"Sir, please calm down. Like I said, she is doing fine now. If you want you both can go visit her now." George and Ricky both nodded and followed the nurse to a room where they found Amy lying in a bed.

"Amy!" Mister Juergens immediately walked up to his daughter, while Ricky waited. To scared to move. To scared that everything still can go wrong. He knows what the nurse just told him. And he knows Amy is a strong girl. She can survive this and they will be alright. Ricky was deep in his thoughts when a weak voice called his name.

"Ricky?"

"Amy" Now he had the guts to move and he sat down next to Amy.

"Hey! How are you doing?" Stupid question Ricky... but Amy didn't thought so.

"My head and stomach hurt, but I'll live." She said and Ricky nodded. Already forgetting that they aren't the only one in the room. But when it's all a little bit too much George soon lets them know that he's there too. A loud cough was filling the room.

"Where's John?" No one answers.

"Ricky? Where's John?"

"Shit!" And Ricky disappears. How could he do this? How can he forget his son at home? How can he be so fucking stupid? As Ricky walks out of the room he hears Amy asking.

"Did Ricky really forget John?"

* * *

Ricky slams the door open and immediately walks upstairs. He doesn't trust anything anymore. The whole shop is a fucking mess. Knifes are lying on the ground and money is everywhere. This is the thing that scares Ricky the most. They don't care about the money, they care about something else. And Ricky hopes that it's not his son.

When Ricky is upstairs and opens the door he can't hold his nerves anymore. The mess upstairs was even worse than downstairs.

"John!" No answer. Why isn't John crying? John should cry if a stranger is in their house. There is definitely something going on.

"John! John!" Still nothing. Ricky had looked in every room, but didn't see his son. But he saw something white lying on the kitchen table. He walks towards the white thing and soon realizes that it is a letter. He takes a deep breath before he opens it and reads out loud, even though no one hears it.

"Do you miss something? I think you do!"

* * *

**More angst...! I'm sorry! But you didn't think that this was all the angst right? And I guess this is sort of a cliffhanger too! But if you review I'll update earlier and that way you don't have to wait really long until the next chapter! **

**Following chapter(s) will have more Ramy, now Amy is awake! **

**But thanks for reading!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	3. To Be Lost For Words

**It's been over a week since I've updated this story! I'm so sorry! I'll try to update more but there is school and other stories and tumblr…**

**But hello If you're still reading this story! And thanks for the awesome reviews again! You two are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

How could he do this? How could he be so stupid? He left his son alone in the house. That's already stupid, but Ricky was even stupider. He left his son alone after that his fiancé has been attacked by someone. And what is he going to do now? Tell Amy? He can't tell Amy. But he has to do it. He just has to do it.

That's why Ricky drove back to the hospital. In the car he was thinking about how he is going to say it. _Please George be gone. Please George be gone. Please!_ It's not very nice of Ricky to think that, but it is the truth. He can't tell Amy what he did if George is there too. He's going to be so fucking mad. And that will make Amy only more upset. And right now she needs him and George and the rest of her family. Do they know? Do they know that Amy is in the hospital? Or are they nicely and unknowingly sleeping in their bed? Is everyone already mad at him that he didn't help Amy. That he didn't do anything earlier. That he just let Amy leave the house? Will John's disappearance only make it worse? Or do they already know that something is going on with John? Was he too obvious a while ago? He did leave right away as soon as Amy brought it up. Shit. They probably assume something already and they are only waiting for him to tell them that it isn't true. But he can't. He can't tell them that everything is fine, because it isn't.

Ricky almost drives past the hospital. Thinking about the perfect way to tell them. When he parked his car he steps out and gives himself a little pep talk. _Ricky, just say it. It's not important right now what they are going to think of you, but that John and Amy are going to be okay. _

Ricky is at the door and his hand slowly moves to the doorknob. He moves it down very slowly and in about a minute the door finally opens.

"Ricky!" Amy immediately shouts as she sees Ricky standing in the doorway. "Where's John?"

"Uhm..." He took a deep breath. He did relax a little as he saw that George wasn't there anymore. Only a little. _You can do this Ricky. Just tell her and don't look in her beautiful eyes_. He hadn't actually planned that the conversation would go like this. He had thought that Amy would all be like, you're back. That's amazing. Why weren't you at your fiancé who is in the hospital. And that he had to start the conversation on his own. He was glad that he didn't had to start it, because right now he isn't sure that if he had to start it, if he would have done it. "I was so stressed. You were lying in the shower and I called the ambulance and then I immediately went to the hospital and..."

"You forgot John?" Amy asked in disbelieve. Ricky could see that she was mad at first. She looked Ricky right into his eyes with a disgusted look on her face. Making Ricky feel sorry and nervous even more. He didn't know that that was even possible, but it was. After a while Amy closed her eyes and Ricky immediately panicked. What the hell have I done, he thought, but when Amy opened her eyes again there was a look op sympathy and understanding in her eyes. And Ricky was glad to see this.

"How are we going to find, John?" Amy asked and Ricky looked at Amy questionably. How is Amy so sure that John is kidnapped. Those guys of girls who kidnapped him, could also have killed him or something like that. But Amy looks 100% sure that they've kidnapped him.

"How do you know?" And maybe it wasn't a good question to ask. Anyway not right now. Amy looked scared and Ricky doesn't want her to be scared as he is with her in the room. With him she is safe. "You don't have to say it if you don't want to, Amy"

"I want to" Amy said and Ricky nodded. Ricky, who was still standing in the doorway walked up to Amy and sat down on the same chair he sat earlier that night. He took Amy's hand in his and waited patiently until Amy spoke again. "I walked home after meeting Ben and those guys suddenly followed me. I didn't know what to do, Ricky. I walked harder and harder, but I didn't want to run. I didn't want them to think that I'm scared if they didn't want to do anything, but they did." Tears were streaming over Amy's face.

"Amy, take a deep breath. You can stop, now" But Amy shook her head. She didn't want to stop now.

"Some of the guys grabbed me and turned me around. One-one of them had a knifes and he just stabbed me with the knife and it hurted so much!"

"Shhhhh Amy! It's all going to be okay" Ricky comforted. Even though he didn't know if everything was going to be okay.

"No it's not! They didn't want to let me go. I-I told them." Amy looked at Ricky like he exactly knew what Amy had told them, but he didn't.

"What did you tell them?"

"I told them that I had to go home. Go home to my son." Amy was clearly disgusted with herself.

"Amy, none of this is your fault. You know that, right?" but Amy shook her head.

"They let me go and told me to keep an eye on my son. They warned me and I was so stupid not to say anything."

"And I was so stupid to let John alone." Ricky said.

"Yeah, that was pretty stupid" George agreed. Both Ricky and Amy hadn't seen George yet. They both turned around and looked into the furious eyes of George, but they weren't meant for Amy, but for Ricky. Ricky really didn't want to believe what he had said. That what he did was stupid. He did it. He let his son alone in a house. But he still can't and doesn't want to believe it. It was just too stupid to be true.

"What are we going to do now? Do you know how those guys looked" Amy nodded her head. "And can you tell them or me?" Again Amy nodded her head.

"You're not going to do anything here, Ricky! How could you be so stupid to forget your own son. Go looking for him on your own and when you find him and don't be so sure you will, you'll give him to me. You're not worth it to raise a son. You're not responsible enough to raise a kid. Get out of this room, NOW!" Ricky took a few steps back, afraid of what George is going to do, but he doesn't want to go. Not before Amy tells him to leave.

"Dad, it's not only his fault." Amy said, but George didn't agree.

"Then whose fault is it too?"

"Mine."

"No, it's not" Both Ricky and George said at the same time. He really had to make it up with George big time otherwise he'll never let him speak with Amy and when he finds John again. And he can't live like that.

"Why are you still here? LEAVE!" Ricky looked for the last time at Amy who waved at him. He mouthed a fast _I love you_ and Amy did it too and then he left. Out of the hospital and to the police. Not that there is much he can do now he doesn't know how those boys looked. But he can give it a try. Tell the police, then they'll help him find John. Because he will find John, alive. He'll find him alive.

* * *

**George is not really nice to Ricky don't you think? Well, he's just being protective! Thanks for reading! And review if you want!**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	4. Just Tell Me Or I'll Kill You

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a really long time! I know some people are even slower, but this is really slow for me! But I can't tell you guys that I will be faster, because I've got the next two weeks testsweeks or something like that (I don't know how they call it in English...) So I've got 14 tests in 6 days... But after those two weeks I'm free! Jeeeeeeeeeey! And the weather sucks so I'll probably update more... But until then you probably won't find another chapter... I'M SORRY!**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed until now! I love you all! I really enjoy reading reviews! So please keep reviewing if you don't want to wait more than two weeks for another chapter! XD Or don't...! But I'll shut up now... **

**Diclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Why did you do that?"

"What?" George really had no idea what his daughter was talking about. He did a great job with Ricky right? Amy agrees with him that he's not a good father? It's obvious that he isn't good enough for John and if they're going to find the kid or even if Ricky finds him, then he doesn't deserve it to raise him. He's lost his chance to raise a kid. A kid only had one life and his father can't ruin that.

"Ricky made a mistake, dad! He's only human!" Amy shouted at her father.

"You really should calm down, Amy"

"Me? I should calm down? You should calm down! What you just said to Ricky wasn't right!"

"Yes he made a mistake, Amy. And yes he's only human, but he made a big mistake. Not just a mistake like a normal mistake, but something you can't just forgive him! Because of him John is gone, Amy and I know you love this kid. And I totally understand if..." But he couldn't finish his sentence.

"No, you don't understand! Ricky is my fiancé, I love him! It's not his fault that John is gone, it's the fault of those boys who took him. And I'm even glad that Ricky wasn't there, because those guys were with six and Ricky is strong, but he can't handle six guys and... and... I... I... can't lose... him dad." Tears were forming in Amy's eyes. "I can't loose... I can't loose both of them" And George immediately forgot what they were arguing about.

"It's okay, Amy" He simple said as he placed his hand on Amy's shoulder. A simple hand, which normally meant a lot for both of them, b ut right now Amy can't handly it. It's too many touching by someone she hates right now.

"It's not okay! You can't tell my fiancé to leave!" And then Amy whispered. "But I can tell you to leave"

"What?"

"Please leave" Amy whispered and this time George had heard her.

"No, Amy come on. I can't leave you alone in the hospital."

"Mum is coming, so please go!" Amy almost begged. She really wanted her father to go away. It became too much for her after everything he had said. But her father wasn't moving. It looked like he wasn't planning on leaving.

"GO!" Amy screamed now and some doctors walked into the room to check what's going on.

"Sir I think it's better if you go now" One of the doctors said politly.

"But it's my daughter"

"Do you want him to leave?" Amy nodded a little and this was enough for the doctor. He dragged George with him the room out and came back after that.

"Is it okay if I ask you a few questions and check your blood pressure?" Amy nodded again and the doctor moved to the girl who was lying in the bed.

* * *

Ricky knew what to do. He just didn't know how he could do it without anyone getting hurt. And with anyome he meant John. And maybe Amy too. They know how she looks, which probably means that they know how to find her too. Ricky only has to do one stupid thing and Amy is gone too. Right now she's lying in a hospital, because some guys thought it would be funny to play a game with them. To stab her with a knife and to kidnap John. It's a game whom Ricky will never understand how it can be funny. And he's not going to play it with them, he's going to stop it. He'll do everything to have his son with him again. He won't let those guys stop him and he won't let George stop him from seeing John again. Of course it hurts if the father of you're finacé tells you that you're a bad father, but it's not the end of the world. Right now he's doing stap number one. He's at the police station.

"We're gonna do our best to find your child" The agent told him politly, but it was hopeless. The only think Ricky knew was that they were guys. And about that Amy can't even be sure. What if there was a girl, but she just really looks like a guy or something.

"Thank you" And he left.

"Mr. Underwood?" Ricky looked up into the eyes of a kid. Probably 13 years old.

"What?" He asked annoyed. This kind of boys are never good news.

"Are you looking for something?" The boy asked.

"Why?"

"Just a question, are you in a bad mood or something?" And the boy almost left, but Ricky couldn't let that happen.

"Hey! What do you know?" He shouted.

"Know? I know that you're a dick and I know that people sometimes sleep at night" That kid was probably not even 13 yet.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Ricky almost couldn't hold his anger anymore. And he was doing such a great job the last couple of years. Since the day that he had met Amy he'd never been in a fight anymore. Anyway not a big fights.

"I really don't know"

"How do you know my name?" The kid didn't say anything. "I asked you a question!" And Ricky's arm raised making it ready to hit the boy in front of him.

"Please don't hit me!" The boy begged a little too exaggerated, but he just had already seen what was behind them.

"Are you gonna cry?" Ricky asked innocently. "Just tell me or I'll kill you!"

"Ricky Underwood! Let that kid go now and come with us!" Ricky turned around and saw the caps standing behind him.

* * *

**Ohohohoh! **

**Thanks 4 reading! Is this a cliffhanger or not? I don't really know! I guess a little XD But yeah... something had to happen... Ricky really is protective and I like that about him XD**

**Xxx Crissingirl123 **


	5. The Police Station

**Thanks you so much! Three people reviewed last time! That's totally awesome! I only need one more and then I've hit 10 reviews! That are two numbers! A 1 and a 0! That would be pretty coowl! But I'm not forcing you guys in doing anything! Because I can also say that it would be totally awesome to have 100000 reviews, but I know that is never going to happen… It would still be super coowl though! But I'll shut up and bring you chapter 5 :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing XD**

* * *

"Ricky Underwood I need you to calm down" The voice of the agent sounded so nice, but Ricky couldn't believe that he was back in the police station. He didn't do anything wrong. Alright he maybe was a little angry and aggressive, but nothing too bad right? And what did those agents know about this. They probably only heard him threatening the other boy's life. They probably hadn't heard how the boy insulted him and how he knows that he was looking for someone.

"Why am_ I_ here? That boy is... "

"You need to calm down and be quiet now or we need to call your parents"

"Fine" Ricky signed as he sat back on the chair where he was sitting on first. He really wanted to explain his outburst, but he deeply knew that it was mostly his own fault that he was here right now and not looking for his son.

"I need you to tell me why you did that" _I thought you needed me to be quiet. _Ricky wanted to say it, but he knew that it won't do him any good if he says that.

"I think he knows more about John"

"I get that you're worried about your son, but isn't it a little unfair to blame someone. It was a little boy" Ricky knew that he was going to say that. Everyone always wants to find out about stuff really slowly and only blame someone when they are pretty sure about what they think. And of course won't such a friendly guy blame a thirteen year old kid. But Ricky wasn't that kind of guy, he rather just jump to conclusions. That way it all goes a little faster.

"He asked me if I was looking for something. He just asked me out of nothing. Isn't that a little suspicious?"

"That doesn't mean that you can threaten his life only because he asks you if you're looking for something."

"It does if he doesn't give me a fucking answer when I ask him a simple question!" Ricky shouted as he was back on his feet again. He kicked the chair where he was sitting on down and hit his fists angry on the desk.

"Mr. Underwood you really need to sit down again"

"Or else? What are you going to do? What can be worse than what is already going on in my life. Everything sucks right now. My fiancé is in the hospital. Her father doesn't want me to see her and my kid is gone. And you all say that you can help me. That everything will be okay, but I know that there is nothing you are going to do about it. When I was younger my brother disappeared too and he never came back. I lived for nothing, until I met Amy and then there was John. My own child, who I love. And without those two I don't give a shit if you are going to put me behind bars!" Ricky couldn't believe that he just said all of that. No one was supposed to know that, he hadn't even told Amy about the brother thing. But right now he just can't think.

"We're sorry about your younger brother, but we really are going to do or best to find your son." Ricky shrugged. Not really caring about what they are saying. He just wants to get out of this building so he can find his son. "And you're right. There is a possibility that we're not going to find him, but when you're in prison and we do find him, you'll regret it. And you know it. And normally we would have to be mad at you and write something down about this, but I guess you're lucky that I have a good day today. We do have to call your parents though.

"Can't" Ricky simply said.

"And why not? It is that or you'll stay here and we'll have to find another way for you to pay for your deeds"

"They're not home. They left a week ago to Italy and are not coming back for the next month." Ricky said simply. Of course he does miss them, but they were already planning this vacation for almost a year and Ricky was happy for them that they could have fun outside of the country. And with them he meant all three of them.

"Is there someone else who we can call?" Ricky shook his head. The first name that came up in him was George, but of course that wasn't a good idea. He already hates him and Ricky doesn't want to make it worse. George can't know that he's at a police station because he threatened to kill someone.

Right then Ricky phone started ringing. Ricky immediately grabbed it and looked at the screen. _Amy _.

"I need to answer this" Ricky said and he didn't even waited on an answer.

"Hello love" Ricky said with a small smile on his face.

"I know… I'm at the police station right now" Ricky waited politely on what Amy was going to say.

"You're sure you want me there?" After an answer that made Ricky's heart go weeeeee and his smile grow bigger he agreed to come.

"I'm coming as soon as I'm done here. I love you" And after an I love you too he finished the phone call.

"Your fiancé?" The agent asked. And Ricky nodded.

"Go!" And Ricky couldn't believe what the agent said. Could he just go? Just like that? "Once I was a teenager too, you know. Don't tell anyone else though." He whispered and soon Ricky was heading to the door.

"Sir?" He asked just before he was by the doorway. "Can there come someone with me? I know this sounds weird, but Amy knows way more about those guys who got John and I think that she's ready to talk. Or maybe you can send them later or something." Ricky said nervously. He wanted to asked them too to keep an eye on the boy from before, but he knows that they are not going to do that.

"Dave, you go with him!" He said to an agent who has been watching the whole conversation between Ricky and the other agent. Dave simply nodded and followed Ricky out of the police station and eventually into the hospital.

* * *

"Kate?" The doctor had checked Amy's bloodpressure and had asked Amy a few questions and now it was Amy's time to ask something.

"Yes Amy"

"Is it okay if I call someone?" Amy asked a little unsure.

"Do you want to call Ricky?" Amy nodded.

"I know I'm not supposed to use my Iphone here, but I really need him to know that we're okay and I have to use my own phone, because otherwise he wouldn't know that it's me and he'll probably won't answer it and..."

"Sure" Kate interupted.

_"_Thanks"

"I'll give you some privacy then" Doctor Rhine said as she handed Amy her phone and left. Amy immediately called Ricky and waited impatiently until Ricky answered the phone.

"Ricky!"

_"Hello love" _Ricky said surprised on the other line.

"We really need to find John and I don't want you to do it alone. I want to help" Amy had thought about it, not that she had had lots of time to think. First her father was here, who really wasn't planning on giving her some time alone and when he finally did leave Kate was here. But it wasn't really something Amy had to think about. She wants her son back, no matter what.

_"I know… I'm at the police station right now"_

_"_I really want to see you, I don't like the fact that my father told you to leave" She_ hated_ the fact that her father told Ricky, her fiancé, to leave.

_"You're sure you want me there?" _

"Of course. I love you and I always will. Everyone makes mistakes, some people's mistakes are bigger then others, but I can't live without you. I need you. Please come." Amy hated herself that she was almost crying right now. She was supposed to act strong, that way Ricky knows that Amy is strong enough to help. And she doesn't want Ricky to feel worse then he probably already does.

_"I'm coming as soon as I'm done here. I love you"_

"I love you too" Amy answered. After that, Amy waited. She waited until Ricky would knock on the door and slowly open it. Come inside and hug and kiss everything better. And this happened after twenty minutes. After twenty minutes the door slowly opened after a knock. But not only Ricky was standing there in the doorway. Behind him was a big guy in uniform. A police uniform. That hug won't come soon.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! And please review and tell me what you thought! XD **

**And I really feel sorry for Ricky right now, but Amy does make it better a little bit, right? And that agent is really nice! XD **

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	6. You Don't Like It?

**Yeah more than 10 reviews! That's awesome! Thank you so much and Please keep reviewing and tell me what you thought! XD No school for the next seven weeks! That means that I should be able to write more! But sorry for the long wait now... again! :'( **

**Some people are smart and write like five or six chapters before they publish a story.. I'm not.. but from now on I'm going to do that! XD when I write a new story...!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

There was an awkward silence. Ricky and Amy stared at each other while the police officer, Dave, just stand in between the teenagers with a big smile on his face. It was almost like he was having the best time of his life. And he was in an hospital and he's going to ask questions about an attack and a kidnapping. But Amy and Ricky didn't even notice it, they were still staring at each other and eventually started talking to each other. Both still not really paying attention to Dave, but Amy had noticed him.

"Oooh… A police officer" Amy hadn't expect that Ricky would one with him already. Not that she isn't glad. This way she's able to help right? But Amy rather would have known it, that Ricky was bringing someone before he was here. Amy doesn't like surprises, especially not this one. "Why didn't you tell me that uhm… you're going to bring a police officer?"

"I didn't know it yet when I was with you on the phone." Ricky answered and Amy nodded. There wasn't time for anything else. They needed all the time to find John and they need to find him soon.

"Oooh... okay" Amy answer is followed by silence. Both of the teenagers were patiently waiting until the cap started talking and asking questions, but he didn't.

"Uhm... sir? Maybe you can start?" Ricky asked a little uncomfortable. _  
_

"Yeah... sure. I'm mister Thomson, but you can call me Dave. I'll be recording everything that is being said during this conversation" He said as he showed a recorder "This is agent Thomson and I'm sitting here with Amy Juergens and Ricky Underwood. It's 7.15 pm and we're at Glenn Medical Center. I'm going to ask a few question about what happened two days ago, when Amy Juergens was a victum of a crime." Dave now turned his attention to Amy instead of his recorder. And Ricky was impressed that he was so professional. He had expected him to be more childlike and less serious, but he was glad that he was wrong.

"Amy Juergens, what happened?" Well maybe he wasn't that serious. But it didn't stop Amy, she didn't even need a moment to think about what to say. She soon opened her mouth and soon a respond came out of it.

"I left the house late at night because I was going to meet a friend" Ricky rolled his eyes at this. _Friend. _This friends was accidental also his ex-husband and ex-boyfriend. He didn't like the fact that Amy had been spending more time with him _at nights _the last couple of weeks. Amy had always told him that there was a reason for the meetings. A surprise, but Ricky wasn't sure that he was going to like it. But he trusts Amy. "After that we talked about stuff I left."_  
_

"Where did you exactly go?" The police officer interupted.

"We had agreed to see each other at our school, Ulysses S. Grant High School" The officer nodded and Amy took this as a sign that she could continue.

"I was alone and only a few meters away from our partment above the butcher shop when I heard people shouting"

_Amy was walking through the street. She was moving as fast as possible. Not that she was scared, but because she had to be back home within 10 minutes. And she knows that Ricky is going to worry sick even if she's only late for ten seconds. _

_Amy was concentrating on his way home as a too friendly shout catched her attention. _

_"Hey sweetheart"_

_"What are you doing outside this late?"_

_"You really shouldn't do that, there are awful people out here who would take advantage of it."_

_Amy ignored it. She just walked faster, trying not to think about what they are saying too much. They are just some drunk guys, they have no idea of what they are doing and they won't follow her. How much she talks it into herself, the sound of the shouts become harder by every step she takes. She shouldn't be afraid, but she is._

_"Why would you walk away from us?"_

_"That really disappoints us" _

_Amy still didn't had the guts to look up, but that didn't matter. Because within five seconds one of the boys pressed her against a wall and made her look up into his eyes. _

_"Is it that difficult to look at the boy who is going to rape you?" It was out of the boy's mouth and Amy started to panick, she really wanted to move and fight to get out of the boy's arms, but how much she tried. Her body didn't make a move. She didn't have any control. "Oh my bad. I wasn't supossed to say that. It was supossed to be a surprise. Do you like surprises?" Amy shook her head. "Well what do you like?"_

_Amy didn't respond. She stared at the ground, not even caring to listen to the boy. Not caring about the fact that the boy had asked her a question. She likes lots of stuff, but that wasn't any of that boy his business. _

_It was only now that Amy saw the other boys standing around her in a circle. There really wasn't a way out. If she could ever get her body to move and free herself from the boy who is sucking at her neck right now. She will never be able to come across the other boys. _

_"Don't" Amy whimpered as the boy started to open her jacket. _

_"You don't like it?" He ask with a innocent voice. Amy shook her head as her hands grabbed her own jacket to protect it for being opened. _

_"If I were you I should put your hands somewhere else" Amy shook her head, she was totally fine with her hands on that place. "You're sure?" The boy asked as a knifes appeared from behind his back. The knife slowly makes his way to Amy's stomach, right where her hands were. _

_"Please, don't. I have a son, you can't kill me" Amy had said it before she had thought about it, and she didn't even realize that she said something stupid until some other boy responded. _

_"That kid will be fine" He promised and Amy hadn't had the time to think about what it meant. Suddenly the knifes stops stroking over her stomach. The boy stabbed the knife into her stomach just a few inches away from her fingers. _

_"Let this be a warning. Don't walk around alone at this time." The boy said as he pulled the knife out of Amy's flesh and cleaned it with his own pants. _

_"Bye sweetheart" _

_And Amy wanted to stand up and go behind them. She didn't trust it, but right now she didn't had the strength. She tried to stop the bleeding with placing both her hands on the wound. She'd rather sit here for forever, like this it didn't hurt that much. But she knew that she had to move, she had to be sure that John was okay. With all the strength she still had in her body, which wasn't much, she stand up and walked back to her house. _

"And then I came home and Ricky was there and John was there too." Amy finished, she was pretty proud of herself that she could tell this without falling apart. She didn't even let herself cry, knowing that if she starts, she can't stop.

Ricky stared at her girlfriend with proud eyes as he brought their hands together. He really was proud of her, that she could tell all this. He wanted to compliment her and hug her, but he knew that right now wasn't a right timing to do that. Right now they are talking to a police officer, who is almost crying in a chair in front of them.

"You did a great job" Dave comforted. "I still have one question though" Amy nodded. "How did they look?" For this Amy took her time to think about it. She didn't really looked at the boys, but she did pick up a few things of this one person, the person who stabbed her.

"The one who stabbed me had blond hair, I think. But the other were too far away and it was dark. So I didn't really saw anything of them. " Amy started.

"That's fine. Just discribe that boy"

"All right. I think he had a tattoo on his right arm. And he wasn't wearing any shoes. And I don't really know something else. I'm sorry" Amy apoligized.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Amy" It was for the first time that Ricky said something, but it was something that Amy really needed right now.

"Well I think that's it. I'll contact you as soon as we know more. Or if we need to know more" Dave said as he turned his attention to Ricky. They all said their goodbyes and soon the police officer left. And this left Amy and Ricky alone in the room. Some part of Ricky wanted to just go continue and talk about John. Figuring out a way to find him, but another part of him knew that Amy need him right now. Because of John, but also because of what happened the other night.

"Amy, are you okay?" Ricky asked, but Amy didn't want to talk about it.

"Do you think we're going to find him?"

"Yes, as soon as you're out of the hospital we're going to visit every single house around here and ask questions. We're going to do everything to find him Amy." Ricky planned. He didn't care that the police officer looked for him too. He will never trust the police again. Not after what happened with his brother. "At least if you still want to help." He added.

"Of course, but... but..."

"But what?"

"Isn't that something for the police to do?" Ricky shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't trust them." Ricky simply said. This wan't the time to bring back those memories. But he did know that Amy wanted an explanation.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't matter right now. All that matters right now is that you're gonna be okay and that we're gonna find John" Ricky said as he slowly touched Amy's cheek.

"It does matter to me" And Ricky can't resist those eyes. He had to tell her.

"When I was younger someone kidnapped my younger brother. The police never found him and they stopped looking after a week. They didn't do their best" Amy didn't know what to say about that. This made her stop trusting the police too.

And Amy wanted to comfort Ricky. Telling him that she feels sorry for him, but she doesn't. Because right now whe doens't want to hear it from someone and she just knows that Ricky doesn't want it either.

"Alright, I'll guess we're gonna knock on every door when I can leave this stupid hospital" Amy said with a small smile on her face.

"I guess so"

* * *

**Well... finally another chapter! I'm so sorry! I hoped you liked it though! (This if the longest chapter for this story until now... I guess that's my excuse for now! (Honestly I just didn't feel like writing this! :)))**

**Thanks 4 reading and please review and tell me what you thought! XD**

**Question: Do you want Ricky's younger brother to be dead? Because I'm thinking about bringing him back in Ricky's life! XD But this is still themed angst, so it probably doens't mean that they can have a happy life together! And if you want that what should be his name?**

**Xxx Crissingirl123**


	7. I Know You Remember

**A/N**: Wow! I thought I updated this story two weeks ago…. Turns out it's almost a month ago… I guess I'm having too much fun during the holiday XD! I'm sorry I guess, but I just haven't been writing much…

But here is a new chapter

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing…..

* * *

Two days later, Amy was released from the hospital, sitting nervously on the couch. She was busy with making a sketch of how the boy looked. Days had past and Amy started to remember more every day. But still just from that one boy with the tattoo on his arm.

She hadn't told to her father just yet. She knows that she has to do that sooner or later, but right now, the later the better. She has to stay focused on John otherwise she'll regret this later. Ricky on the other hand had other ideas about that.

"Your father is worried about you and so am I" Ricky said as he said down next to Amy on the couch.

"Why would you be worried? I'm sitting right next to you"

"Exactly. You're _sitting_ right next to me. The doctor told you to rest and what are you doing? You're stressing about your son." Ricky gently placed his hand on Amy's knee and smiled softly at his fiancé. He really did want Amy to rest, but he also knew that Amy wanted to help.

"Of course I'm stressing about my son. He's my son! And he's gone for four days now! It's night again, and we again didn't find him" And Ricky couldn't agree more. And he also agreed with the fact that it's night right now. There is nothing they can do now.

"It's night now, I think it's better if we both rest a bit. Tomorrow we are going to look for him the whole day" Amy nodded and when they both stand up to make the bed ready, there was a loud knock on the door.

Ricky just wanted to open the door as an envelope appeared under the door.

He opened it, looked at Amy who nodded, and read it out loud.

"Remember that place, where we used to play when we were younger? Remember that place where you saw me for the last time? Just think, because I know you remember."

"No, I don't remember" Amy said annoyed. "What is this for a craziness. They think that we know them, well we don't. How can they do this to us? How?!" But Ricky wasn't answering. He wasn't even paying attention to anything that Amy had said. He was just staring at the door. At the place under the door were the envelope had been. He thought about the fact that he was supposed to run to the door, open it just as soon as he heard the knock. He could have found out who sent the note.

But Ricky also knew that he doesn't need to see the person to figure out who the note sent to him. He also had a feeling that he was still alive. The caps always told him that he died. That it wasn't necessary to keep looking, because that _dick_ had killed him. But Ricky kept believing. And he's pretty sure he was right, because he can recognize his brother's handwriting like the best. And even if that wasn't enough, it was write in handwriting and only his stupid little brother would do something like that. Or he did it on purpose, because he wants Ricky to find out.

Ricky still doesn't understand why his brother would kidnap his son. Does he have to do it by his kidnapper? Does he want to annoy Ricky because he hadn't look anywhere for him? Not that that's true, because Ricky did look. He looked better than anyone, but Chandler wouldn't know. Chandler, his younger brother. He always sees the worst in people when he feels like crap. And he probably is hurt a lot.

Hopefully he doesn't hurt John.

"I know where John is" Ricky suddenly said. Ignoring whatever his fiancé had said before. He grabbed his keys and walked out of the door.

"You stay in here. You need to rest." Ricky said as he walked out of the door, not even waiting for Ricky's answer.

"Ricky! Wait! At least tell me where!" Amy shouted after him.

Ricky thought about this for a few seconds. He knew that when he tells Amy, that she's going to follow him some way. Because if Amy wants to help, she's going to help.

But she does deserve to know the truth.

It's her son too.

"My old house" Ricky said before he walked down the stairs. And even though Ricky was pretty sure that Amy was going to follow him. That she was going to call her father, he still didn't want her to come with him. Amy's going to call her father and she's going to talk to him. Tonight they are going to get their son back and tonight Amy and George are going to stop with fighting.

Two good things at once.

At least he hopes that this is going to happen. And if it's not going to be as easy as he things it is, it's always useful to have an extra hand. An extra man. George.

* * *

**A/N**: Hello crappy chapter! But I just HAD to update this story tonight! I'm sorry for the shortness and for this being pretty stupid, but it's late and I'm tired…. And most people update like a perfect, beautiful awesome chapter after not updating for almost a month… I just want to update something as soon as possible XD!

But please review and tell me what you thought! (last chapter didn't get any reviews… and no one answered my question, so I answered it by myself!)

Xxx Crissingirl123


	8. What Do We Do?

**A/N**: Thank you so much for reviewing; _Madison89, jjgeraghty and YAZMIN_. I'm glad you guys are so curious about what is going to happen XD! And _Madison89_; you don't really think that it is going to be_ that_ easy?! And maybe it will… just find out and read. :P!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

Amy didn't call her father. She doesn't want to make any more drama then that there is already, but she doesn't want to see her father just yet. She still can't believe what her father had said in the hospital and of course that isn't the most important thing right now, but it's still very important for Amy.

Instead of calling her father she called Adrian. They may not be best friends, but Adrian would never say no when Amy says that they are going to follow Ricky to find John. Even though it's over midnight.

Adrian may not say that she does it for her, but she still does it. And Amy is happy enough with that.

"Come on, drive faster!" Amy said as Adrian and she both were in the car.

"Stop whining so much, or drive yourself!" Adrian was definitely not a night person, not that Amy was really happy and friendly right now.

"I can't and you know it" Yes, Adrian knew that the doctors had told Amy not to drive for at least another week. Suddenly the pain can grow and bad things can happen when you're driving a car at the same time. "Are you even allowed to do this? I mean this can't be good for you after what happened."

"You don't know what happened. And it's my son! I need to find him. You don't understand" But Adrian did understand. She would have done the same, but she doesn't say anything back. She just drives a little bit faster and soon pulls into a driveway.

"This is it." But Amy was already out of the car and walking to the door. Just when she was about to knock the door opened and Ricky was running out of the house, pushing Amy out of his way and making his way to the other side of the house.

"Ricky!" Amy shouted, she saw how Ricky turned around, but didn't come back. He continued running and Amy took her change to do something too. She stepped inside and looked around carefully.

"Jesus, this place is huge. You're sure that Ricky used to live here?" Adrian asked. Amy just nodded at this.

"What do we do?" Amy asked as she slowly opened one of the doors. Amy didn't know what she hoped to see. One part of her wanted John to be behind the door, but doesn't know if she's ready to see her son. What if he's hurt or maybe even worse? And John is probably not somewhere alone. That's why another part of her, the selfish and childlike one, hoped that she didn't find John and that Ricky would find him and drive him back to their place after screaming for Amy to come out.

Yes, please Ricky scream my name, Amy thought. But she didn't hear anything. Seriously not anything, because suddenly one of the doors open and something hard hits against her head. There is nothing she can do to stop it. She falls down onto the ground and can hear how Adrian falls down near her before everything went black.

She can feel how someone moves her body, but she can't move and she can't see. She can't do anything but let her body be moved to another room. Suddenly the moving stopped and she hears the sound of a closing door.

She's alone. As far as she knows, Adrian isn't here either, but still she couldn't be more relieved that the guy left.

* * *

"Ricky, where are you?" Adrian murmured to herself as she was trying to find her way out of this house. She can't help and she knows it. Whatever just hit her head it still hurting and she can still not see properly. Adrian was lucky enough to escape when the guy was taking care of Amy.

She doesn't know what they are going to do with her, but she's preparing for the worst. They may not be best friends, but no one deserves this.

She just has to find her way out and call the caps. Because she had to be so stupid to leave her phone in the car.

* * *

Ricky arrived at the other side of the house and took his last steps very slowly. They said that he had to go to the garden to find his brother and son waiting for him to come home. Ricky was right, his brother was still his brother he didn't kidnap his son.

"Ricky" Chandler said as he saw his brother coming from around the corner. He held the boy in his arms and the gun was softly pressing against the little boys head.

"Chandler, what are you doing?"

* * *

**A/N**: Yup… I could write more, but I wanted to end it here! The angst is starting again! Jeeeeey :P

Thanks for reading! Review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	9. What Are You Doing?

**A/N**: Hello! That was again a pretty long wait especially after the little cliff from the last chapter… If you want me to write more; go to Holland, find my school and tell the teachers that they need to be sick or just don't give me any homework…

Or just pm me or something…

But for now enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

In the car Ricky had everything planned. It was very simple. He would go to the door, he would ask for Chandler and John and he would go back. Maybe it wasn't the best plan, because it can never be this easy and he was right.

Not much later Ricky arrived at his old house. He did go to the door like he'd planned, but just when he was about to knock, someone opened it and pulled him inside. Ricky was too shocked to react and also too concerned about his son to not follow the man. Too scared of what they are going to do even though he was pretty relieved when he found out a little while ago that his younger brother was involved. Relieved that maybe he saved his son.

"Well hello, haven't seen you in a while" three guys. Only one was speaking and to be honest, Ricky had no idea who the guy was. So he just nodded.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"No I don't." Ricky said. He saw that the boy was about to say something else, but Ricky just wanted to have his son back so he ignored this and started talking again. "Where are John and Chandler?"

And to Ricky's surprise they just told him. They literally told him that they are in the garden, behind the house. Nothing else, like they wanted to get rid of them too and Ricky wanted to do nothing more than to help them with that.

He walked, run, out of the building. Someone was in his way, but he didn't stop. He needed to see his son and brother. When he later saw that it was Amy with Adrian he still didn't stop, he needed to go to the garden. Amy and Adrian are two teenagers who can take care of themselves. And if they are going to be just as nice to them as they were to him, he really didn't need to worry right?

He slowed down his passes and slowly looked around the corner and walked to the garden.

_"Ricky" Chandler said as he saw his brother coming from around the corner. He held the boy in his arms and the gun was softly pressing against the little boys head._

_"Chandler, what are you doing?"_

Ricky said it before he could stop himself. He didn't want to make him angry, but he didn't know what else to say.

"I have to do this" He was crying. Chandler was crying. He didn't want to do this, he has to do this. And Ricky has to stop him.

"No, you don't" Ricky said slowly, taking another step to his brother, not going too far just yet.

"You have no idea what those guys are capable of!" Chandler shouted angrily, still holding John in his arms. When Ricky looked closely at his son, he saw that he was sleeping. This made him smile a little, he was glad that his son won't remember any of this. At least as he keeps sleeping.

"No, I don't. But I do know that you're the one with the gun"

When Ricky took another step Chandler moved back, but he didn't see the stairs that were behind him and fell over. Ricky, the good brother that he is, immediately walked up to his younger brother making sure that he's okay even though the fall wasn't that hard. But when Ricky is only a few inches away, Chandler points the gun at his brother.

"Don't!" Ricky didn't make a move to get back. He just stayed at that one place where he was standing right now.

"Please come with me" Ricky said.

"I can't! This is my family now! I haven't seen you in years; I can't just go back now! I love everyone in this house!" Ricky couldn't believe what his brother was saying, but he did see that he was meaning everything of what he had just said, at least he believed in loving them.

"You can't love them! They kidnapped you!"

"They took care of me when you weren't around" Chandler said, the gun still pointed at his brother.

"I looked for you everywhere!" Ricky shouted.

"Well you didn't look good enough!"

BANG! Chandler immediately regretted what he had done. He had just shot his brother. He didn't have the guts to look at him, to check if he's going to be okay. He needed to go.

He laid John down and walked away from his brother and nephew.

* * *

When Amy woke up she was tied up on a chair. She was pretty sure that she hadn't slept longer than 5 minutes, but it was still long enough to make it impossible for Amy to leave.

"Hello, sleepyhead" Amy looked up at the unexpected sound.

"Uhm… hi" Amy answered at first, but then she remembered the face. Blond hair, a tattoo and again no shoes. Amy's heart started to rise, but she knew that she needed to calm down or she was about to pass out. No stress had the doctor told her.

"You remember me?" Amy didn't nod. She just stayed silence. "I'll take that as a yes. Good to know that I was impressive enough for you to remember me" There was a playful smirk on the blond guy's face.

"Adrian is still somewhere, she is going to call the caps and you guys are all going to end in prison!" Amy said, not knowing what else to say.

"You mean the other girl?" Amy nodded. "I don't think she'll be able to do that!"

* * *

**A/N**: Again a cliffhanger! You should totally pm me or something to get another chapter :P! One review right after I updated is awesome and sweet and I love you for it, but I can't update it immediately because I also have to write my other stories… and when I can write this story there is not much that gets me to write! XD

BUT THIS DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU GUYS TOTALLY AWESOME REVIEWS! YOU SHOULD TOTALLY KEEP WRITING THEM!

Alright… I'm going to do some homework for a change….

Review and tell me what you thought!

Xxx Crissingirl123


	10. Wait, where is Amy?

**A/N**: Wow! I suck…

I am so sorry! But it's not just this story I haven't been updating… I seriously haven't been writing a lot and it sucks I know… but to be honest I really should NOT be writing right now… I should be sleeping (or studying) but probably sleeping, because it's 3 A.M. and it's only a weekend… and I need to be up early tomorrow morning because I have to study…

Like I said… I suck and I hope that you guys can forgive me. But thanks for reviewing again those months ago (last year, that way it sounds even worse…) you guys are awesome for sticking with this story!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

* * *

"Don't move!" Adrian really didn't listen to that. She fastened her pass and run through the house.

"I said don't move!" The voice became louder and Adrian knew that he was close, but Adrian wasn't going to stop. Adrian had been walking around in this house for a while now, just trying to find her way out, but she didn't have any luck.

It almost looked like the walls changed and that the way out just walked away from her. But of course this wasn't the case. It didn't make her stop thinking it, though. It feels like she's been walking around in this house for hours when she finally saw some light. Somewhere, only a few steps away was a door. It was another door as the one she entered the house with, but she just had to take this chance.

She ignored the guy screaming her name and ran out of the house, closing the door behind her.

Maybe they are all going to be okay.

Or not.

"Ricky!"

Ricky was lying on his back. His hand was placed on his stomach, holding it tight, trying to stop the bleeding. Not that it worked. There was blood on the ground and the blood was dripping over his hands. There was a pained expression on his face and if you looked closely, you could see that he's been crying.

"Adrian?"

"Shit, Ricky. What happened?" Adrian asked as she sat down next to Ricky and looked at the wound on this stomach.

"Gun. Shot. Shit. Hurts." Ricky stuttered and after that he looked around. "John." Adrian looked at the place where Ricky was staring at and saw the little boy lying on the ground. Adrian stood up and carried the little boy of the ground and in her arms.

"You need to get to a hospital" Adrian said and she already drew on Ricky's arm to get him to stand up, but Ricky wasn't helping and with John still in her hand, she wasn't able to get Ricky on two feet. "Come on Ricky!"

" Where's Amy?"

"She's fine. She's already in the car. Seriously don't worry about here." Adrian answered slowly. She can't tell the truth. She can't say that the last time she saw her she was hit unconscious. Ricky needs to be helped by a doctor and soon too. If he knows that Amy is in danger, he will never come with her.

Ricky nodded and finally helped, with a the strength he had left, Adrian to get him on two feet again.

"Alright. Let's go." Ricky said with a tiny smile on his face.

Adrian, Ricky and John all walked to the car, well Adrian practically carried both of the boys to the car and when they arrived Adrian opened the door and helped both of them into the car and quickly closed the door. Adrian was lucky that Ricky's mind wasn't working that fast right now. Because it wasn't until the car started driving, when Ricky realized someone was missing.

"Wait, where is Amy?" Ricky asked in a sleepy voice. Adrian just turned on some music and drove a little bit faster. When she turned around to look at Ricky she found him asleep. At least, she hopes he's sleeping.

Adrian knew that she is gonna get in trouble for what she is doing right now, but Ricky needs a doctor, otherwise he's going to die.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"Ha. You don't seriously think that we let her walk around in this house without making sure she'll be doing exactly what we want?"

"Is she- is she dead?" Amy stuttered, but she didn't get an answer. The door flew open and two guys were standing in the doorway.

"They all escaped!" One of the boys shouted.

"Where's Chandler?"

Not much later a boy was being pushed into the room. The tears were rolling over the younger boys face and it was almost impossible for anyone to only imagine that this boy just shot someone. Not that Amy knew that.

"Chandler. Where is John?" Chandler shrugged, while looking at the ground.

"Talk."

"He- he was in the garden with me and- and Ricky. Ricky said that I needed to come with him, but I didn't want that- maybe I do want that, but- the gun and- and, maybe he's dead. Maybe I killed him!" Chandler's legs were becoming too weak to stand on, so it didn't took much time for him to fall down on the knees in front of Amy.

"You shoot Ricky!?" Amy was screaming, she didn't even care anymore that there were four guys in this room and that she was the one who was tied on a chair. She just wanted Ricky to be save.

"I didn't- I- I'm sorry!" Chandler stammered.

Chandler brought the gun from his pocket to his head. Keeping it there for a few seconds, looking Amy right into her eyes while she just looked back. Not knowing what to do. She didn't want him to shoot herself, but she didn't come up with something to say either.

"You-"

But it was too late.

BANG.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm not gonna check, so if it's shit I'm really sorry, but I'm very tired… and I really hope that I can update more after next week! (yeah I first have a test week coming up)

Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did, please review!

Xxx Crissingirl123


End file.
